A shift control device for vehicle is well known that employs a so-called shift-by-wire (SBW) system actuating a parking lock device based on a predetermined request signal, to electrically switch a shift position associated with vehicle running between a parking position and a non-parking position. One example is a vehicle control device described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes that if for example a condition of “power switch short-press+predetermined vehicle speed or less” is satisfied, a so-called auto-P action of “switch to parking position+power off (ignition off and accessary power off)” is executed. It further describes that if for example a condition of “power switch long-press” is met, an emergency stop process of “ignition off (accessary power on)” is executed. Accordingly, even if for example the vehicle is running beyond a predetermined vehicle speed, “power switch long-press” enables the vehicle power supply state to turn into a power state disabling the vehicle from running.